


Awkward Beginnnings

by BiscuitPatrol



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward beginnings prompt, Comfort is good shit, Deep throat with tongue too so, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of boners but nothing explicit, Prom, Self-Doubt, They're Dumb Gays, Zadr week 3, Zim wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitPatrol/pseuds/BiscuitPatrol
Summary: Dib has major anxiety and self-doubt, and needs to learn to communicate with Zim more. Indulgent short prom fic with not even that much prom. Idiots make out, and Zim comforts Dib.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Awkward Beginnnings

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward Beginnings prompt for the first day of Zadr week 3! Go check out everyone's sumbissions at the tumblr, @zadrweek3! I actually submitted this prompt and it was voted on and included, so that's super neat! I love me some dumb boys and pining idiots. I'm not incredibly proud of this since I worked on it quickly and didn't edit it as much as I wanted to, but I hope you still enjoy this short prom fic!

Dib was wringing his hands over and over, even though it seemed to be doing nothing for his nerves at all. He had been waiting outside the school doors for Zim for the last ten minutes and his anxiety was through the roof. There was loud music pumping from the inside and Dib could see the strobing lights peeking out from under the front door. Prom. It completely terrified him, and yet, he had gathered his nerves to not only go, but to invite Zim to be his date as well.

He expected to get clawed in the face, punched, kicked, whatever, but he did not expect Zim to blush and to say yes. Some part of Dib screamed that this could be a scheme, but Zim hadn’t shown interest in taking over the Earth for a long time, and they had even grown flirty towards one another. Dib always thought Zim was just playing along, he never thought Zim actually liked him, or would even entertain the idea of going on a date with him, let alone prom. They had watched tons of movies together, and Zim knew the human significance of prom and he still had said yes. Dib knew he would probably fuck this up somehow, but he held onto hope that tonight would go well.

Zim had told him to meet him at school, and even though Dib was terrified, he waited at the school for Zim nonetheless. Another part of him was worried Zim wouldn’t even show up, that this was all a ruse to embarrass him, but he knew Zim wouldn’t do that. Maybe he would have in the past, but not now.

After a few more minutes of nervous pacing, Zim walked into sight, easing Dib’s fear. He walked up to Dib with a big, bright smile on his face. He looked absolutely astonishing, wearing an, unsurprisingly, pink tuxedo with glitter on the pocket, and a more subdued black dress shirt and pants underneath. Dib was utterly speechless, bobbing his mouth open and closed trying to say something to Zim to express his radiance. 

Zim laughed affectionately at Dib’s blubbering and smirked, looking Dib up and down as well, “Something got you speechless, Dib-stink?”

“I, uh, holy fuck Zim, you look incredible,” Dib didn’t return the playfulness, instead just obliviously enraptured by Zim, the nickname not even phasing him. Zim’s suit made Dib’s own grey one feel pitiful, but he thought he looked alright. Nothing compared to Zim though.

Zim blushed bright at the serious tone and Dib’s compliment and smiled up at his tall figure, “Thanks. You look nice as well, Dib. Shall we dance?” Zim outstretched his arm for Dib to grab. 

Zim calling him by just his name and his name alone was doing things to Dib. The compliment also had heat rising to his face and he grasped Zim’s arm and led the way inside, “Just as a warning, I’ve never danced before. I never had a reason to come to these things, so I just never learned. I hope that’s, um, okay,” Dib muttered on out of nervousness.

Zim wore a confident smile and laughed, “Don’t worry! Zim can teach you everything he knows. Zim is quite the dancer.”

“I’ll bet you are,” Dib snarkily replied. He wondered what dancing was like on Irk, or even if they had dancing. If Zim knew how, they obviously had to. 

Zim growled playfully under his breath, but still grinned brightly, “Don’t you dare doubt Zim, Dib-beast! I will dance circles around you!”

“I don’t doubt it.” Dib took their fingers and interlaced them, smiling nervously as they entered through the gym doors.

There were hoards of people, way more than Dib thought there’d be with how much the students complained that ‘prom was stupid’ the previous week. He supposed that even if they did think it was stupid, they all still wanted the experience of going to prom, just like Dib did. 

Some eyes moved to them as they entered, but most just continued on with what they were doing, dancing and talking with each other. While Dib had stopped near the door to observe, Zim pulled his arm towards the massive crowd on the dancefloor, excited and practically bouncing.

“You can feel the music through the floor!” Zim exclaimed excited, pulling Dib to a less populated spot on the dancefloor, back towards the bleachers.

The current song was some upbeat, pop song that all the girls were singing to while the guys just danced silently alongside them. Dib didn’t listen to this type of music often, but here with Zim he thought it matched him well, with a fun high energy just like the little alien that was moving his hips to it currently. 

Zim pulled on Dib’s arm again, smiling. He stood tall on his tiptoes to talk to him, “Why are you looking at Zim like that?”

Dib realized he has just been looking at Zim with a big dopey smile, still, and not moving at all. He laughed, “Sorry, you just really do look incredible. I also don't know exactly what to, uh, do.”

Zim blushed again at the compliment, and grabbed both of Dibs hands, guiding him, “Just move with me Dib. You can stare at Zim while we dance.”

Dib laughed, but inhaled sharply as Zim put his hands on his waist, caressing his claws slightly on Dib's hands before moving his own hands to Dib’s chest. He began gently pulling and pushing Dib all the ways he wanted him to go, moving his own hips in tandem all the while. 

Dib could hardly focus with his hands on the tiny waist, lingering near the wider hips. Dib was amazed by this turn of events, they had touched a bit platonically before, but they had never been this close, and Dib was increasingly freaking out at the thought of messing something up, of stepping wrong, making Zim mad, of making Zim hate him again, reversing all of their progress and going back to how they used to be-

Zim picked up quickly on Dib’s mood change and grabbed his face with small, green hands, standing once again on his tiptoes to reach. Zim made Dib focus solely on him, “Dib. Relax. Don’t worry so much. Everything is okay, Zim promises.” Zim finished, smiling brightly, stars seeming to appear in his eyes when he continued to look at Dib's own. 

Zim knew Dib very well by now. Knew when he was thinking too much, freaking out, on the verge of a panic attack. The thought of how close they had become in these years made Dib smile just as wide back at Zim. He could mess everything up, but until that happened, Dib was going to try to enjoy this dance right now.

He tightened his grip on Zims waist, and began to move again, this time a tad more confident in his rhythm. Zim grinned and lowered his hands to Dib’s neck, barely able to reach without being on his toes, but wrapping them around the best he could. 

They couldn’t help but to smile at each other, basking in each other's company, touching each other like this. Dib really wanted to kiss Zim. Really wanted to, but he couldn’t do anything that could make Zim hate him. So he didn’t.

Instead he unconsciously moved his hands a bit lower, landing directly on Zim’s plush hips, but didn't make a move to stop himself. They were dancing after all.

Zim smirked, picking up on all of Dib’s inner struggles, how he moved his hands lower, gripping Zim’s soft hips, but Zim didn’t mind it at all. Rather, he really liked it. A lot. 

The songs changed a few more times before a slow song started to play, Zim changing his movements accordingly, going slower, gyrating his hips a bit more, moving in time with the beat, as did Dib, just a bit more uncoordinated than Zim was. It seemed to Dib like something that was right out of a movie.

Dib couldn’t stop staring at Zim, subtly moving closer to him, Zim's beautiful hips moving so sensually, he wondered if he knew what he was doing by moving his hips that way. Dib secretly wished Zim was out of his disguise, completely himself with his enticing bright eyes and bouncing antennas. 

Dib loved the way Zim naturally looked, though he truly liked whatever Zim looked like. Even at his base in the sweats Dib gave him, he looked enrapturing. Dib could swear he was salivating at the thought. The desire to touch Zim continued to increase, he wanted to ravish him, to run his hands along Zim’s wonderful curves, to make him lose his own mind, to give Zim more pleasure than he had ever known before. 

They were moving with each other, nice and slow, Zim continuing to inch closer to Dib as well, until they were touching, hip to hip. Zim could immediately feel Dib through his pants and giggled with a sultry smile. 

Dib groaned as soon as they touched, trying quickly to back away from Zim, to do anything to hide his obvious erection, but Zim was holding onto him tightly.

Dib hated himself so very much, why the hell did he have to think of those things? Oh fuck, he was such an idiot.

“You know,” Zim started, and Dib slightyly leaned down to hear him better, even though he was terrified of what Zim was going to say, “You’re very obvious, Dib.”

Dib's mind didn’t pick up on Zim’s obvious flirting, but rather took Zim’s words accusingly, and started rapidly freaking out again, “I-I’m so sorry, Zim, I really can’t control it, I-, just. Sorry,” Dib ripped away from Zim, standing still for a moment before bolting as fast as he could out the gym doors. 

He ran and ran, leaving Zim behind in his dust, and just oh God, why was he so stupid? Why couldn’t he just control his horrible brain? He must’ve made Zim so uncomfortable, he must’ve been so revolted with him and his human desires, fuck, Dib had ruined everything just like he knew he would. 

As soon as he got out the front doors, he ran to the back of the school where there were no people to see him cry, the last thing he needed right now was to be ridiculed by his classmates. 

When he got to the back of the school he ran a bit longer until he was leaning up against a tree a bit away, hands on his knees, inhaling deeply like there was no oxygen in the air, though the air they breathed was mostly nitrogen anyway. He didn’t care right now. He fucked up like he always did and now Zim probably hated him and never wanted to see him again. 

He dropped to the ground and rubbed his face with his palms, trying not to hyperventilate, but it was getting harder and harder to focus on anything. 

He heard a crash above him barely a minute later, shaking the tree he was leaning on. He saw pak legs descending the tree towards where Dib was sitting on the ground. Zim was probably coming to make fun of him, or even kill him, and Dib couldn’t bring himself to care about himself at all, he deserved whatever was coming. 

He didn’t however expect the sharp slap across his face, sharp nails catching onto his cheeks, splitting the skin, but Dib knew Zim could have hit him much harder if he wanted to.

“You stupid human!” Zim spat, clearly furious. He had every right to be.

“I know,” Dib groaned with tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Zim’s expression didn’t change, hands on his hips he asked, “What are you sorry for?”

Zim wanted him to say it out loud. Dib wanted to dissappear, wanted Zim’s pak legs to strike right through him, but he spoke anyway for Zim’s sake, “I-I’m so sorry for making you uncomfortable, and just being a horrible, terrible, dumb person. I’m sorry.”

Zim’s face softened a bit and he sighed, “That is not what Zim is mad about, Dib,” Dib became a bit confused, oh god what else had he done? At Dib’s increasing heart rate, Zim could tell Dib was thinking the worst and sighed, “Dib, look at me,” Zim commanded and Dib quickly obeyed, staring Zim in his fake eyes.

“Zim is not mad about your 'reaction', Zim is mad because you left him completely alone and ran away!” Zim’s expression became furious again, waving his hands in the space around him, “You need to talk to Zim! You can't just run away when you're worried, or afraid of things! Everything was going completely fine in there, and you freaked yourself out with all your thinking! When did Zim ever say he was uncomfortable? Did it ever look like Zim was not enjoying himself?!”

Dib was completely stunned, sitting in silence looking up at Zim. Zim didn’t hate him? He hadn't been… uncomfortable? Dib thought on it more, and Zim really didn’t ever seem to be weirded out at all during the dance... Was it really all in Dib’s head?

Dib let the tears stream down his face as he gathered himself to reply, “I’m sorry, Zim. I didn’t realize I had gotten so in my head. I was just so worried about messing tonight up. I don’t want you to ever hate me again.” He sobbed into his hands and continued again shakily, “I don’t want you to hate me.”

Zim frowned and sat on the floor in front of Dib, taking his face into his hands like he had earlier, making Dib look at him again, “Zim has never ever hated you and he never will. Even when we were enemies, Zim never hated you, Dib,” Zim wiped away at Dib’s tears, and smeared the bit of blood on his cheek, “Can you please just promise me something?”

Dib nodded, still shaky with nerves, “Anything.”

“Please just talk to Zim in the future. Zim can help you get out of your own head and reassure you things are fine. If you keep it to yourself your thoughts will only spiral out of control again, just like they did tonight. And… please don’t leave Zim again.”

Dib sighed in the relief of Zim not hating him, and actually even wanting to help Dib through his anxiety. He truly had a problem with his own thoughts, but Zim would help him and be there to reassure him that things are okay, just like he did earlier that night. Dib needed to be more honest with him. 

“Okay. I wont leave you agin, Zim. And I am sorry about…'that'. Like I said, I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

Zim smirked, rolling his eyes, “And like Zim said, you were too in your head to even notice Zim was feeling the same way, Dib. You’re not the only one with desires, Dib.”

Dib’s mouth opened wide, somehow surprised that Zim felt the same way, even though Zim thought he was being very obvious in his want for Dib.

Dib stuttered, “Y-You… felt the same way? H-How?”

Zim sighed, “You might not think so, but you are the most amazing and beautiful human there is, Dib. You are the only one on this filthy rock worthy of Zim. And if youre talking about the other ‘how’, ehm, Irken anatomy is similar to humans, so, uh, Zim had an ‘erection’ too, to uh put it into human terms,” Zim trailed off, bright red and looking anywhere but Dib’s face.

Dib was completely dumbfounded at this turn of events. Again. So Zim really did like him? And even wanted him? How the hell had he gotten so lucky?

“I can’t believe you like me,” Dib muttered looking at the ground. Zim turned to look him in the eyes as Dib continued, “Thank you.”

Zim smiled, though confused, “For what?”

“For everything. For helping me and my dumb brain. For not giving up on me... for liking me,” Dib grinned brightly at Zim, trying desperately to convey his appreciation for everything Zim did for him.

Zim beamed at Dib, “You don’t need to thank me for anything, Dib” his smile quickly turned more seductive, “Now, since we’ve both been dying to all night, can Zim please kiss you now?”

Dib blushed hard and stuttered out a quiet ‘yes’, before Zim grabbed him roughly by the front of his Tux, quickly connecting their lips together like there was no time to waste. 

Dib was tentative, afraid he’d hurt Zim, or do something he didn’t like, but he caught those thoughts quickly before he did ruin it by freaking out, and just enjoyed the feeling of Zim’s mouth on his. It truly was a wonderful feeling

Zim could see that Dib wasn’t going to go further with the kiss, so Zim turned his own head to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Dib’s mouth, curling his serpentine tongue around Dib’s, wanting to make Dib feel better, to get all of the invasive anxiety out of his mind. He ran his claws through Dib’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Dib quickly leaned into the kiss, feeling over all of the ridges of Zim’s tongue, quickly losing his mind over the wondrous feeling of their lips together, tongues intertwined. The hand in his hair felt amazing, Zim’s claws felt incredible. Dib could barely think of anything, including the fact that he could fuck up, or how close they were to the school, he couldn't focus on anything except for Zim, and that’s exactly how he wanted it to be always.

Zim decided to traverse further, pushing his tongue deeper into Dib’s mouth, slightly down his throat, and then even further, intently reading Dib’s body language the whole time to make sure he was okay with it. Dib mewled into Zim’s mouth, absolutely breathless from Zim’s tongue, and Zim figured he was more than happy with it. He already couldn't breathe too much from the kissing before, but having his air supply completely cut off had Dib much more excited than he’d like to admit.

If he thought he couldn’t think much before, he was so wrong, because this was absolute bliss. Dib sadly never had the power to turn off the thoughts in his head, but with this all of his invasive thoughts finally vanished. The only thing on his brain was Zim. 

Zim himself was keening into the kiss, enjoying just how wonderful it felt to be close to Dib like this. He knew that Dib needed to breathe though, so Zim pulled away slowly with a satisfied look on his face, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths together. 

Zim wanted to memorize the look on Dib’s face, the look of him not worrying for once, just sitting in utter bliss. Zim couldn’t wait to see this face on his Dib again.

Dib took deep breaths, refilling his lungs again with air, still a bit out of it from the lack of. He opened his eyes and saw Zim’s equally debauched face and swollen lips and smiled brightly at him.

“You know,” Dib started giggling, “If I’m ever freaking out again, just do that.”

Both Zim and Dib started laughing at that, “Oh, absolutely. Whenever you want, Dib.”

They pecked on the lips again, both aware that if they continued this at school, it would go farther, and that was not happening here.

Dib was still worried about ruining things, scared of messing things up, but his anxiety was more eased than it ever had been. For once, he truly believed that things were going to be okay.


End file.
